As escolhas daqui pra frente
by Lian Sumeragi
Summary: Uns minutos extras depois do final do último episódio!


T_T nenhum dos personagens de No.6 me pertencem (infelizmente). Esse é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos apenas para acalmar minha imaginação descontrolada. Se você gostar (ou não) e puder (para minha enorme felicidade!) compartilhar o que pensou ou sentiu enquanto lia, por favor deixe uma review!

As escolhas daqui pra frente.

Quando tudo acabou e eu vi que o muro que isolava a No.6 tinha caído meu primeiro e único pensamento foi "Shion!". Meu filho! Oh deus! Que ele esteja bem! Eu corria como nunca havia corrido na vida! Eu tropecei e caí no chão várias vezes! A explosão havia sido na Instituição correcional! Era aonde ele estava. Mas eu sabia que ele estava bem! Meu coração dizia que ele estava bem! Eu via as pessoas a minha volta indo na direção do muro agora inexistente. Olhares de curiosidade. Mas nenhuma delas correndo como eu. Eu corria com todas as minhas forças! E ao transpor os destroços do muro eu o avistei ao longe. No horizonte. E a medida que ia me aproximando fui notando as mudanças! O cabelo totalmente branco, uma cicatriz rosada que começava no rosto e ia descendo pelo pescoço e entrando pela camisa em direção ao peito. A camisa...

-Shion! Filho! Você está bem? Que sangue todo é esse?

Eu o alcancei e o abracei com cuidado contendo minha urgência em toca-lo! Aperta-lo com toda força para ter certeza de que estava bem! ... isso porque ele segurava um bebê.

- Eu estou bem mãe. Não se preocupe. Não estou ferido.

- Que bebê é esse?

- Um sobrevivente do Distrito Oeste.

* * *

><p>Vi minha mãe correndo em minha direção! Achei que quando a visse novamente, depois de tudo, eu iria sair correndo em sua direção também! Mas não senti essa necessidade. Meu coração estava calmo. Eu estava sentado com o bebê, que o cão da Guarda-cães havia salvado e trazido pra mim, nos braços, e ele acabara de adormecer.<p>

Ela chegou até mim e me abraçou com cuidado. Um abraço doce. E eu pude sentir todo o alívio dela.

- Eu quero que ele seja o primeiro, mãe.

Eu disse olhando com ternura o pequenino em meus braços.

- O primeiro a crescer não fora ou dentro de um muro, mas numa cidade que aceite a todos sem tentar apenas esconder os problemas, mas sim resolve-los! Crescer sem a opressão da No.6. Sem essa felicidade falsa que era imposta. Aonde não se pode contestar. Quero que ele cresça sabendo que as pessoas sofrem! O sofrimento existe! Mas que ele pode lutar! Que ele pode escolher! Ele tem escolha...

"Escolha"

A palavra soou diferente dentro de mim. Eu também posso escolher. Fazer uma "escolha". A palavra foi iluminando toda a confusão que me vinha preenchendo nos últimos tempos.

Não explicando. Não. Não isso. Apenas mostrando q não importava. Porque eu já havia feito uma escolha independente de qualquer coisa.

"Eu quero estar ao lado dele"

Era simples assim. Sem importar aonde, como ou por que.

"A minha escolha é essa."

- Leve ele pra casa, mãe. _ disse entregando o bebê aos seus braços.

- Shion!

- Me espere mais um pouco! Eu volto!

Corri até chegar aos escombros da cidade; mas tive que diminuir a velocidade quando cheguei aos becos do Distrito Oeste. A destruição estava por toda parte. As poucas pessoas que vi estavam indo em direção oposta. Estavam indo em direção a No.6. Ao muro que não mais existia. Nos rostos, expressões assustadas, olhos atônitos que demonstravam que ninguém alí entendia exatamente ainda o que estava acontecendo. Só então percebi que estava sorrindo! Tentei acelerar os passos. Indo em direção ao quarto que me serviu de casa ao lado do Nezumi.

"Ao lado do Nezumi."

"É só o que eu quero. É a escolha que eu fiz."

Quando cheguei em frente a porta estava ofegante. Sentia o coração bater forte no peito.

O lugar ainda estava inteiro. A maior parte pelo menos... mas parecia que não por muito tempo... como tudo mais, estava prestes a ruir!

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, respirei fundo e entrei. E lá estava o Nezumi. Recolhendo os livros que se espalharam em meio aos móveis destruídos.

O Nezumi estava alí. Ele, Shion, estava alí. E apesar da bagunça, da destruição, do caos! O que passou pela minha cabeça foi que estava "tudo no lugar que deveria estar".

* * *

><p>Quando escutei a porta se abrir me virei em alerta, largando os livros que estava recolhendo. A primeira coisa que pensei foi "ladrões!", aproveitadores que depois de desastres recolhem o nada que sobra de quem já tinha pouco. Mas não. Minha respiração parou. Shion é que estava alí. Sorrindo. Parecendo iluminado por uma aura luminosa. Os cabelos brancos numa bagunça completa, o rosto meio rosado, os olhos brilhando e a roupa ainda com a enorme mancha de sangue que agora já havia secado.<p>

O mundo em volta desaparece quando olho pra ele. Só o que existe são aqueles olhos. Só existe a luz que emana dele.

Não.

Desviei o olhar e me virei de costas. Ele não pertence a esse lugar. Não pertence a esse inferno no qual eu cresci.

- O que faz aqui Shion?

Ótimo. Minha voz soou firme apesar do aperto no meu peito, apesar dos meus olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Nezumi!

A voz dele dizendo o meu nome sempre faz algo dentro do meu peito se aquecer. Meu coração bate mais rápido.

- Eu posso escolher, Nezumi!

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu escolho ficar pra sempre ao seu lado.

Não consegui evitar um sorriso triste.

- Shion...

- Não me interessa o que você vai dizer Nezumi. Essa escolha é minha e só minha. É o que eu quero.

O muro não existe mais! E pela primeira vez eu posso fazer o que eu quero sem me preocupar se é o que esperam de mim, se é o que querem de mim!

-Shion...

- Não!

Não consegui mais evitar as lágrimas que escorreram pelo meu rosto.

- Não é simples assim Shion.

- Nezumi.

Ele veio até onde eu estava e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos secando minhas lágrimas com os polegares. Olhei para ele e o sorriso gentil só me fez chorar ainda mais.

- Você não entende.

- Eu não quero entender.

Droga! Aonde estava todo meu auto-controle agora? Aonde estava minha força? Minha arrogância? Eu me sentia tão frágil... e... droga! Eu queria me sentir frágil...

Ele me envolveu num abraço e eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu quero te proteger" escutei ele sussurrar pra mim. Droga! É ele quem deve ser protegido! Não eu! Eu já me perdi. Eu cresci nesse mundo sujo. Eu sempre tive que ser forte. Eu sei me proteger. Eu é que preciso proteger o Shion! Eu! Eu! E não o contrário! Não...

- Vamos pra casa comigo.

Ele desfez o abraço e me levou pela mão. Eu queria brigar! Gritar! Dizer que ele era um idiota! Que apesar do muro ter caído era apenas o começo! Que o mundo não tinha se transformado de repente num lugar bom e feliz! Não! O mundo ainda estava na merda! O mundo ainda era uma droga! ... Mas eu não consegui. Porque a mão dele segurando a minha me fazia sentir que talvez, de alguma forma, talvez pudesse dar certo. Talvez o mundo pudesse ser sim um pouco melhor. E eu deixei ele me levar, enquanto eu chorava baixinho olhando para o chão, para nossos pés caminhando lado a lado, deixei ele me levar em direção a No.6.

* * *

><p>FIM<p>

... ou não. XD acho que quero desenvolver e fazer mais um ou dois capítulos quem sabe!


End file.
